Too Shy
by tysunkete
Summary: Drabble-ish. Written for kandayuu on tumblr. Prompt: Skinny dipping. (It's too hot. Way too hot. Lavi isn't talking about the weather.) Lenalee/Lavi/Kanda. Practically PWP.


_Title:_ Too Shy  
_Fandom:_ DGM  
_Character(s)/Pairing(s): _Lavi/Lenalee/Kanda  
_Warnings:_ nsfwwwwwww?  
_Summary:_ Drabble-ish. Written for kandayuu on tumblr. Prompt: Skinny dipping. (It's too hot. Way too hot. Lavi isn't talking about the weather.) Lenalee/Lavi/Kanda. Practically PWP.

* * *

Original prompt:_ ot3 taking a bath together/skinny dipping. lavi convincing both of them that it'd be fun and embarrassment happens and then b/c everyone is naked and attracted to each other other things happen v lavi is under the misguided impression that they will be too flustered/ embarrassed to go through with it, but they are not and then he notices they are hot and lavi is a total loser :u who's gonna get some maybe_

_Notes:_ I went with an established Kanda/Lenalee with a ("subtle") invitation to Lavi because I feel like these two won't be ready for a sudden frickle freckle even if they realise everyone is hot—not that they're prudes per say, but canon!Kanda is demisexual for me and Lenalee is just, well. She has a brother, she's level-headed, she won't commit until the boys are 101% in it for her. Which, obviously, there is no other alternate universe ahahaha ha.

I DON'T KNOW MAN THIS IS PRETTY HARD BUT I TRIED? I don't think I got any embarrassment down in this sorry ;_;;;

* * *

_-shy too shy, hush hush-_

* * *

It's July and Lavi is sweltering buckets.

It's July and the heat is frying his brains out.

It's July and he's just really fucking bored.

It's the hottest month of the year and they're all stuck in at headquarters with no akuma activity in the past two weeks—but not unwelcomed, maybe the akumas were hiding from the heat too, because they all needed the rest. Allen is still trapped in the hospital wing (poor guy) healing up a rather nasty broken rib from the last mission, Lenalee is glad to be able to walk around the nearby town for once just enjoying the day, and Kanda has isolated himself as usual doing whatever the man liked.

Lavi has spent a couple of days reading languidly in the library and occasionally writing out logs for Bookman, until the heat made him too uncomfortable to lie down on the couch soaked with his sweat. Even his mentor is sitting eyes closed with his feet in a tub of water in a cushy chair at the corner, probably napping, but Lavi can't tell sometimes.

He sets his book down and rolls off the couch, picking himself lazily up to stumble out of the library. There is no breeze today despite the wide open windows, and he looks down at himself, thin shirt wet through with his perspiration. He gives a wrinkle of his nose at the smell and goes back to his room to change, vaguely wondering if he should just go and take a shower, but then, he had taken a shower about two hours ago.

It is just too hot.

And he is too bored.

Yawning loosely, he walks about the headquarters hoping to find someone that can entertain him—maybe Kanda, but then Kanda is like a ghost when the other doesn't want to be found. He finds Krory and Miranda in the cafeteria doing an activity he guesses is _knitting_ but he doesn't want to break their intense concentration as funny as the picture is (he can tease them later), and also Marie relaxing under a huge shade outside watching Chaoji run in the distance.

He has no idea why anyone would want to train in the weather, but he gives them both a wave as he continues walking towards the woods, sighing at the slightly cool breeze that blows by under the trees.

He takes the road that he knows Kanda always takes from experienced stalking, and eventually comes to a wide clearing next to a relatively small still lake. The swordsman he is looking for is wielding his sword in hand, swinging it viciously, bare torso-ed in the heat. He is also talking to the girl sitting by the lake with her bare feet in the water.

"It won't kill you, Kanda," Lenalee is saying as she plays with the water with her fingers. "Just visit him once."

"No fucking way," Kanda grinds out, slashing the air again with controlled movements. "If he's stupid enough to land himself in there, he should stay in there."

Lenalee sighs. "It's boring in there. Allen will really appreciate it."

"So? It's fucking boring out here too."

The easy banter between the two is nothing unusual but it has always been unusual for Lavi—because he _watches_ and he _observes_—words coming from Kanda that are not demeaning insults are rare and few, and almost _particularly_ reserved only for the female exorcist.

"Lavi?"

Oops, busted. "Heya, Lenalee," he greets, smiling cheerily, sending Kanda a more lewd grin. He always had to admit Kanda's physique is something to be greatly appreciated. "Yuu."

"Fucking rabbit," Kanda grunts, flicking his sword once before he sheathes Mugen with a click. "What do you want?"

Lavi shrugs. "I'm bored."

"Yeah? Join the damn party," Kanda mutters, turning on his heel to walk a couple a paces away, presumably to restart his paces.

Lavi ignores him in favour of crouching next to Lenalee. The water is sparkling under the hot sun, and he put his hands in, groaning at the instant cool relief. He takes off his bandana and shakes out his hair before splashing his face with the water.

He groans again at the nice cool liquid. Wow fuck.

"Hey, Lenalee?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Lenalee gives him a look that he knows he will need to bring out the big guns. "The water is fucking awesome. I'm thinking me and you in it would be even better."

She rolls her eyes and gives him an exasperated huff for the lame try. "Dude, get in if you want, no one is stopping you."

"Oh? Is that a request to see me naked?" he grins, wagging his eyebrows.

"There isn't anything to see, is there?" she raises an eyebrow, and he presses his palm to his heart.

"Ouch. You're so mean, picking up bad habits from Yuu," he mutters.

Lenalee laughs, and he grins. His grin widens more when he puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Lavi—" she starts, noticing the devilish glint in his eye. "_Lavi_!" she shrieks.

But it is inevitable, because he grabs her and lunges them into the cool water, both of them spluttering and surfacing ungracefully. The water level comes up to his chest. Lavi sniggers as he stands up, and isn't prepared for the wave of water sent his way courtesy of the other girl for revenge.

"Ack—"

"Lenalee, get out of there," Kanda's stern voice breaks through as he comes close to the water's edge.

"Hmm? It's actually quite nice here," she replies, dipping herself down.

"Told ya," Lavi grins when he surfaces again.

Kanda makes an irritated noise. "Get out."

"Why?"

The other grinds his teeth, and deliberately shoots his gaze away. "I can see everything."

Lavi takes a glance over and understands what Kanda means—Lenalee is wearing a thin white shirt and those black shorts she always wore with her uniform that displays her gorgeous legs, and that white shirt is practically translucent thanks to the water, sticking and curving over her frame. Lavi cannot help it but his gaze follows the dark stripe on her back that moulds to her breasts to give it support—fuck, those looked even bigger than he originally thought. He tears his line of sight away before it goes further down the gutter.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"I don't care. Get out and cover yourself."

Lavi hangs back, suddenly aware that the arguing duo are completely ignoring his presence. He watches them carefully, the way Kanda steps even closer to the bank, hand gripping Mugen loosely at his side with sweat trickling down those sculpted abs in the sweltering heat, the way Lenalee huffs and crosses her arms underneath her assets, emphasizing her figure, the way his own mind flickers back and forth at the plenty of other _things_ they could do, maybe with him in it—

He coughs, splashing his hands in the water.

It is one thing to know about other people's business, and another to insert himself into the fantasy.

A distraction is what he needs.

"Well, since I'm in here," Lavi mutters, wading closer to the edge and pulling himself out of the water. "Might as well."

He takes off his shirt and squeezes it, flinging it out on the grass. His belt buckle and hammer comes off next, tossed next to it, and then his pants, which sticks to his legs. He hops around while he tries get them off, and at this point Kanda and Lenalee has noticed his failing movements and stopped to stare at him. He eventually succeeds, giving them both a bright grin before dropping his boxers.

Some other day he would worry about Komui finding out that he flashed his goods in front of the other's sister, but he is sure she'd seen plenty of Kanda's to freak out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda gives him an incredulous furrow of the eyebrows, in a tone that also suggests he didn't really want to know, but had to ask for Lenalee's sanity.

_Liberation_, Lavi looks up at the sky and nods with a smile as a cool breeze blew by, giving him a pleasant shiver. Fuck, he should've done this so much sooner.

With a smirk, he turns towards Kanda. "Yuu-chan, it's your turn."

Kanda met his eyes with confusion. "What the f—"

Before more words can be said, the redhead tackles the other straight into the river, scaring away some birds in the distance.

"Rabbit," Kanda grinds out dangerously, slowly standing up in the water, hair down and sticking to his neck, dripping—his hair tie between Lavi's fingers. "Give that back or I'll fucking kill you—"

"Only if you can catch me, Yuu-chan," Lavi taunts, _wow his fucking abs, abort_, _abort_ splashing backwards further into the river because he is never one with self-preservation instincts.

Kanda makes to chase after him but the drag from his pants makes it much harder to catch up with the one who is completely free.

"Get back here!"

"You can just take off your pants, Yuu-chan, it'll help you come faster!" he shouts, laughing hard at his own pun.

"_Rabbit_!"

"Come on, you don't have to be shy," he grins, cocking his head at Lenalee. "Everyone has seen it before."

It's a natural reaction to properly look towards Lenalee, and when both of them do, they stare. Lenalee is sitting at the water's edge, back slightly turned towards them. She is wringing out her shirt in her hands, flicking it out before putting it flat on the grass like Lavi had done. And then she fumbles with the back of her bra and unclips it, also squeezing out the fabric later.

Kanda does not look pleased. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to walk back with wet clothes," Lenalee explains, not even looking at them once, now fully turning around to tackle the button on her shorts. "And now is a good time as any, isn't it?"

Her skin is like milk. That is all Lavi can really register as he stares. Her skin is like soft honeyed milk, smooth and beautiful, especially down her flat stomach and thighs. The clear water cups around her body as she makes to step in again, this time at a side with a rock platform jutting out so that she can sit back with eyes closed with her head above the water.

The liquid made it difficult to clearly see, but there is no mistaking her perfect, round—

"What are you looking at?" Kanda glares at him and he startles.

He looks at Kanda, and then looks at Lenalee and then looks at Kanda again, anticipating some sort of body harm—but none comes.

"Uh," he licks his dry lip, at a sudden loss of words. "N-nothing."

Kanda measures him up for a few moments before scoffing. "Idiot."

It's Lavi's turn to stare incredulously at Kanda's retreating back who makes way towards Lenalee. It's not his first time seeing Lenalee in something less than proper—one doesn't care too much about modesty when they're in the amidst of fighting a war—but he's never had Lenalee _strip_ _naked_ in his presence even though he is the one who teasingly suggested it first. Also, he'd thought that Kanda would _kill_ him for even laying an eye on her. Maybe kill is too nice a word, he'd have to think of the proper synonyms later.

This is got to be some kind of alternate reality. An alternate reality he'd really like to stay in.

He watches the duo again because it's habit by now, and is surprised when Kanda himself steps out of the water this time. Mugen is placed carefully beside Lenalee's clothes, and then his hands go to his waist band pants. Water drips at a steady pace from the black heavy fabric—Lavi doesn't watch that too much, because it drops to reveal flesh more enticing and gorgeous, muscular legs that walk back into the water and bends to sit the owner down.

Lenalee sends Kanda a smile of her own and the two lean back in the water, comfortable on the platform.

"Aw guys, you two are so boring," Lavi mutters, wading closer towards them.

Fuck the water, he can't see much from the way they are sitting. It's a dilemma—he shouldn't be looking but he's going to, since no one is apparently giving a damn.

"Give me back my hair tie, damn rabbit," Kanda mutters without opening his eyes.

"Not that easy," Lavi huffs, hair tie safe around his wrist. "Come on, play with me. If you win, you get it back."

But of course Kanda ignores him.

"Lenalee," he whines. "Play with me?"

She laughs. "It's dangerous, Lavi. The rocks are pretty sharp."

He pouts. Yeah it's dangerous, but then so were the lives they were living. He grabs both their wrists and yanks them incessantly forward. "Come on, how often are we naked and bonding together, hmm—"

"Lavi—"

"Oh shi—"

Lenalee is the voice of reason for many good reasons—Lavi forgets to take into account the imbalance of Kanda and Lenalee's weight—Lenalee easily gets pulled towards him and she slips on the smooth pebbles at the bottom, crashing into his chest, while he falls backward with the momentum. But Kanda is stronger and refuses his pull, causing him (and Lenalee) to jerk forward and collide onto the unamused exorcist.

"What the f—"

The end position is a tangle of limbs, Kanda, groaning at the impact against his tailbone, Lenalee choking with the water as she's forced squashed between the two heavier weights and Lavi wincing at the scrape against his elbow in his struggle to upright himself—but he ends up gripping onto Kanda's shoulder, leaving nail marks instead.

Lenalee coughs out water and squirms, pushing at his chest. "Lavi?"

"Sorry, sorry, that was totally unintended," he winces, failing a bit more before his feet finally finds grip on the river bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…" Lenalee shifts again, trying to keep her head out of the water.

In the process she pushes back unto Kanda's lap and presses forward to Lavi's hips.

"Lenalee," both of them hiss out simultaneously, strained.

"Sorry!"

Lenalee colours as expected, but then she blinks at Lavi and then Kanda also blinks at Lavi and then both of them are giving him a look that really shouldn't make him more aroused, but it does. He doesn't want to explain how his boner that is rubbing against Lenalee came about, how uncool, but that's basically all he is aware of at the moment.

"Uh. Fuck," he steps back, scrambling. "Pretend you didn't feel that! I seriously didn't mean that, I mean, you're hot and Yuu's hot, it's a totally natural biological reaction, but it doesn't mean that I—"

"Lavi! Careful, you're going to—" Lenalee reaches out for him, but he babbles hastily over her warning.

"Seriously, man, I wasn't—_murgghh_!"

He steps on some kind of slippery mush—probably algae, and glugs in water.

"…Slip."

* * *

When Lavi blinks his eye open, he presses a hand to his abdomen and winces. "Oww, _fuck_. What happened?"

Lenalee peers over in his vision. "You slipped and then you swallowed too much water. How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody punched me," Lavi admits, groggily pushing himself further upright—someone had brought him to sit on the stone platform. "Wait," he pauses. If he was out then… "Did somebody kiss me?"

"Kanda punched your stomach and you threw up all the water," Lenalee explains.

"Fucking moron," Kanda grumbles, and Lavi glances to his right to see Kanda leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Uh. Thanks," he frowns. "I think. Ow," he winces again, because he's definitely going to get a bruise there by tonight.

Lenalee is on his left kneeling on the platform giving him a relieved smile. "Please don't do that again. You gave us both a scare."

"Sorry," he says, meeting her gaze. "And. Uh. About the other thing—"

"Who do you want to fuck?" Kanda asks bluntly, and Lavi chokes.

"Uh. I-I…I—"

"Kanda!" Lenalee groans indignantly. "I said be tactful!"

"Yeah? The fucking idiot won't pick up a damn thing if you still insist on being subtle."

"_Tactful_," Lenalee repeats, glaring at him.

"Whatever," Kanda mutters, suddenly, switching his full attention to Lavi. "Rabbit," he states, hand abruptly clamping down on the redhead's thigh.

Lavi yelps and feels a full body shiver—the hand is way too close to his hardening dick. "Y-yeah?"

"Answer my question."

Kanda is leaning in close now, and Lavi scrambles in his mind, blank at the sheer intensity of it. "Uh…uh…"

"Kanda," Lenalee admonishes, pushing Kanda back by the shoulder. "Lavi," she begins, shifting closer, and he involuntarily looks down at her cleavage, before he meets her face.

Fuck.

"Uh yes?"

"You're always watching us," she says. "Kanda and I. Even when we're not together."

"Um," he swallows. "Yes. Yeah. I do."

"It's because we watch you too."

It takes a minute.

"…" Lavi gapes. "…Really? But I…" he looks at Lenalee, and then he looks at Kanda. "Even Yuu?"

Then he is aware of the hand still on his bare thigh and he nearly chokes when he feels it sliding higher. He hears Lenalee giggle and then he feels her pushing his head forward—he doesn't get to think far because he can't breathe from the crush of another mouth against his mouth. He sees Kanda's navy eyes boring into his and his eye involuntarily slip shut at the intensity, unconsciously parting his lips when a demanding tongue presses through. The hot and wet organ is unrelenting and dominating, exploring deep into his mouth and he struggles to keep up, to kiss back. Kanda bites his lip and he whimpers, he moans loud but muffled into Kanda's mouth when the hand on his thigh creeps to his erection and wraps around it.

Kanda releases him both mouth and cock and leans back licking his lips, looking smug. Lavi is out of breath to make any remarks, breathing heavily with his cheeks flushed from his arousal. He's still trying to catch his breath and to wrap his head around the bizarre fact that Kanda just had his tongue in his mouth when Lenalee crawls over his lap to meet the kiss Kanda now gives her.

Kanda doesn't kiss gentle, Lavi long suspects this, and the kiss that he gives Lenalee is no less fierce and deep. The swordsman pulls Lenalee closer which means that Lenalee is now practically on his lap but either of the other care, too engrossed in their own world. Lavi admires the sheen of water on Lenalee's skin which does nothing to ease his hard on.

He's watched Kanda and Lenalee plenty of times. None of it is less addicting than any other. Lenalee cradles Kanda's neck as they kiss like he's _special_ and _precious_ and Lavi knows the other is—Kanda drags his palms over her body with care and reverence, even more than he lathers on Mugen. Especially when they break to breathe, Lenalee smiles against Kanda's lips in a manner that he shouldn't be privy to, and Kanda tilts her chin up again to hide it.

He's startled out of just watching when a more delicate hand touches his cock. Lenalee isn't even looking at him but he catches that little upturn of her lips that's covered by Kanda's mouth a second later. He gasps slightly when the hand strokes him lightly, and then bucks his hips when a boarder rougher palm joins in.

Kanda gives him a scowl. "Don't just sit there like an idiot."

It's hard to, especially when he can't really think about anything other than the delicious friction slowly driving him crazy, but he reaches out in wonder to touch Lenalee, her beautiful, unblemished skin.

Her thighs first, appreciating how her use of the Black Boots have moulded them into their shapely form. He gathers them and maneuvers them so that she can straddle him more comfortably, and also for his convenience as he explores her body; the petite waist, the curve of her knees, the smooth planes of her ankles. Her breasts are the ones he keeps for the last, round and perfect with a dusty pink centre, nipples erect from stimulations of gentle pleasure.

He leans forward and takes one into his mouth, sucking gently. Lenalee jerks at the sensation and moves her hand to grip his shoulder, a soft moan vibrating into Kanda's mouth. Lavi smiles and slowly licks and nips at her skin all over, holding his breath when he nose dips below the water line. Lenalee's hand moves from his shoulder to his neck to creepy into his wet hair, fingers twisting his red strands. Lavi trails his hands down her back, and meets with Kanda's own.

Lenalee lets out a shaky breath and her fingers twist again in his hair, and Lavi realises that Kanda has two fingers in her, slowly pressing in and out. His hands retreats to let Kanda continue, but then a hand catches one of his wrists.

Without so much as a word Lenalee shifts off his lap and sits on the platform, leaving Lavi to pause in confusion. Kanda pushes him between Lenalee's legs and then he gets it.

"I can?" he blurts, eye wide. "I can really—"

Lenalee chuckles and cups his face, pulling him down to silence him. He's sure he's blushing for the most illogical reason ever. Lenalee kisses him nothing like how Kanda kisses him—soft and sweet, their tongues easily dancing together lazily. He can't help but to hug her close by the waist, sinking into her form.

And then he feels teeth grazing across the scar on his lower left shoulder. It sends a pleasant tremble down his spine and he kisses Lenalee harder, lost in the sensation of a hard body pressing against his back, a soft body in front; both ways are good—he's torn against rubbing forward or back, so he does both, until Lenalee's thighs clamp around his hips, aided by Kanda.

He wants to see Lenalee when it happens so he forces himself to keep his eye open even though he groans from another bite on his neck. Lenalee tightens the fingers on his shoulder when she's lifted over him, position in place, and shudders with her eyes closed just as he pushes in slowly.

The ring of muscle is tight but it allows him to pass with more effort.

"Fuck, Lenalee—" he groans, gripping her back so tight that his blunt nails leave small indents. "Fuck—"

Lenalee grasps him just as tightly as she moans softly, whispering his name in his ear.

He almost comes, but then Kanda growls. "Hold it."

"Fuck, I-I'm gonna—"

"_Hold it_," Kanda repeats, voice dark, and Lavi squeezes his eye shut, forcing himself to comply.

Lenalee chuckles in his other ear. "Kanda, it's his first time with us."

"Exactly," Kanda mutters, but he does wait a while for Lavi to catch his breath.

Lenalee pats his cheek but he doesn't dare to open his eyes just yet, even when she kisses him lightly on the lips. He jerks when he feels rough hands settle on his waist brushing against his ribs. He squirms at first, but those hands cup over his chest and thumbs start to circle his nipples slowly. He jerks again when the fingers flick against them, releasing a loud involuntary moan into Lenalee's mouth.

"Woah—Y-yuu—" he stutters, breath panting.

He feels Kanda smirk against his neck before teeth scrapes the back of it again. The teasing touches now dip lower and curve over his hips to his tailbone, where it dips even lower. Lavi pulls back from his kiss with Lenalee, realisation sinking.

"Yuu, wait—_nghh_!"

But of course Kanda doesn't wait, circling his hole just once before pressing his finger in. Lenalee wraps her arms around his head and murmurs something soft in his ear as Kanda pushes in further, causing his breath to scramble.

It hurts but he's felt pain far worse, all of them know it.

Lenalee thrusts her hips a little and the slight pleasure combined with the pain makes him hiss. A hot mouth leeches to his jaw and he feels Kanda's hair tickling his neck, and also the pull and thrust of the finger pressing into him. The movement also causes him to push into Lenalee and a clockwork tandem is created—Kanda pushes, he pushes, Lenalee clamps tighter on him and he pushes back into the finger, and gasps when it brushes against the right spot.

"Oh god—_fuck_—" he manages, and spreads his legs wider when another fingers probes.

He feels himself being stretched very briefly before Kanda's hardened cock is pressing into him. He groans louder.

"Lavi," Lenalee murmurs. "Harder."

He fights to reply but his breath is lost, and he ends up obliging in the only way that he can. He bites her throat because the feeling is too much on both sides—Kanda thrusts into him _hard_, he nearly loses it into Lenalee but she grids _her_ hips up and he whimpers, pressing back into Kanda. He hears Lenalee's breathy gasps in one ear and Kanda's frustrated groans in the other.

The simultaneous pleasure is too much.

"Guys, g-guys," he gasps out. "I can't—can't—"

Lenalee kisses him the moment that he comes, his desperate moan muffled as he trembles violently from the orgasm. He breathes heavily leaning into Kanda as he watches Lenalee follow after, face beautiful with pleasure, and Kanda rips another whimper from his overly sensitive body when he comes a few more thrusts later.

They take a moment to catch their breaths. After, Kanda pulls out of him and Lenalee pulls off him and suddenly Lavi feels empty.

"Um," he speaks, sitting on the platform because he's too wobbly to stand up. "Is this going to be a thing? Because I would very much like this to be a thing. Or part of this thing. Whatever thing is this."

Kanda snorts, looking over at Lenalee. "He still doesn't get it. Subtlety my ass."

"I said _tact_!"

The water feels pretty warm.

* * *

_-shy too shy, hush hush-_

**End.**


End file.
